Yellow Flash and the Deadly Blossom
by Sakura.Namikaze3245
Summary: Minato accidentally opened a certain scroll on a mission as a genin. He was sent to a familiar place. Then he notices a horrible realization. He was in the future. How will he get back? Does he want to after he meets a pink haired kunoichi genin?
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto... Slightly dissapointed but I get what I get, right?**

 **Prologue**

 ** _Minato POV_**

" _Minato!"_ I could hear someone scream my name. It was a female, I could tell.

All that I was seeing was a very bright light. And from what I could tell, it was developing my being whole. That was all I could remember... I blacked out.

 ** _Kushina POV_**

I was running through the woods looking for Minato. He said he was going to the bathroom, that was 10 minutes ago. _'What an idiot! Dattebane!'_ As I came across a waterfall I could see a blinding light shining. There was a figure in there...Minato! All I could do was scream.

"Minato!" Then he suddenly vanished.

"Kushina!" Screamed my other teammate Kimo. "Where did Minato go?!" He yelled. All I could do was sit in shock of what had just occurred. I stared as Kimo ran to the scroll and picked it up. "God Fucking dammit..." I heard him mutter. "What? What happened, where is Minato?!" I screamed unable to stop the tears coming down my face. "It says time portal... the date now is 1969, **(A\N.Whatever date it was when both Minato and Kushina were 13... I don't know..lol)** right?" Not giving me time to answer he continued on. "This date says 1985..." He trailed off. I honesty couldn't breathe, I was in love with Minato. I _still_ am. Me thinking the love of my life is _16 years_ in the _future!!_ I couldn't stop the tears from coming down harder then before I was sobbing heavily _. 'What am I going to do?'_ I thought while sobbing into my teammates chest.

 ** _Minato POV_**

My head is throbbing in pain.

I tried to open my eyes but finding out 3 tries later that I was unable.

"Oh my Fucking gosh," said a female voice to my far left. I then felt my headache easing up to hardly anything. I opened my eyes to clash with deep jade. "Are you okay mister?" Said the girl, looking at her was like looking at an angel. She had long waist length pink hair and the deepest jade eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"Ugh, y-yeah thanks a lot." I said cursing myself for stuttering.

"Who are you?" That question surprised me since everyone knew me in the Leaf. Then a thought struck me. I might be in some random enemy village.

"What village am I in?" I asked hurried and anxious.

"The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Now I asked you a question, who are you?" She said in a tone that wasn't as nice as her first. She then looked to my forehead. "If your from the Leaf how come I have never seen you before?" She asked confused.

Then something dawned on me, what the scroll said before I passed out. It read 'Time Portal Seal.'

"Shit.." I muttered not aware of the vain that is now piping out of the kunoichi's forehead.

"Shannaro! I hate being ignored so answer me before I deck you so hard your grandchild's, grandchild will have amnesia!" She threatened with a dark look in her eyes. I was scared shittless but tried not to show it.

"My name is Minato. And I know a small girl such as yourself couldn't even touch me." I taunted. But boy was I in for a surprise...

"SHANNARO!" She screamed before I was hit hard in the head and went flying across the field we were in.

"OWWWW Dammit woman! What the hell?!" I screamed grabbing my head and sheltering it as it throbbed painfully.

"Whatever, I'm taking you to the hokage." She said as she helped me up. "Oh but first I'm going to heal your head so sit still." She said to me as a green chakra flow came from her hands, almost immediately the pain was gone.

"Okay I'm done, let's go." she said as she walked off. This is going to be very bad. I can already feel it.

 **End of the prologue! Sorry it's short, and when I say short I mean really short. But I will make sure to make my new chapters longer. I will update as soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you think of the beginning of this story!**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

 **Sakura.Namikaze3245**


	2. New Home

Chapter 1 New Home

 ** _Normal POV_**

As Sakura and Minato made their way to the hokage's office Minato noted the difference between this time and his own. There were photos of the previous Kage on the hall wall.

Sakura knocked on the hokage's door.

"Come in!" A female yelled through the door. Sakura walked in first and then beckoned Minato to follow her lead. When Minato walked through he was pulled down into a bowl by Sakura.

"Shishou-sama, " Sakura started. "I have found him on the training grounds with a head wound."

Tsunade turned towards Minato with a stare. "What is your name brat?" She questioned with a Curt tone. "My name is Minato." Tsunade looked shocked then she said, "Sakura please step out of the room until I call you back in, got it?" She directed to Sakura. "Yes ma'am." Sakura said then stepped out of the room.

"Tell me, what is your last name?" Tsunade asked Minato. Minato hesitated for a moment but then said, "Namikaze." Tsunade then slammed her hand down on her desk, which split in half behind the force. "You're lying! Tell me what the hell you want here!" Minato was scared to death while staring at the desk she broke open effortlessly. _'I knew it, this is gonna be bad. Shit.'_ Minato thought to himself.

Before Minato could react he was punched in the gut and flew through the office wall into the hallway. Sakura looked skeptical for a second before she tried not to laugh at the look on Minato's face. _**'He looks scared shittless, Outer.'** 'I know inner, he looks like he pissed himself 5 times without stopping.' **'Hahahahahaha, he deserves it for getting on Shishou's bad side.'**_ _'I agree.'_ Tsunade made quick strides over to Minato and dragged him by his collar back into her office. "Now tell me what your real name is and what you are here for." Tsunade said with a deadly look on her face.

"Let me tell you that I'm serious. My story is that I'm from the past. I came from 16 years ago when I'm still a genin." Minato explained.

"How did you get here?" Tsunade questioned, easing up a bit.

"There was a scroll that I had found on a mission. I opened it up and it read 'Time Portal Seal'. Then the next thing I know is that I'm surrounded by a bright light then I blacked out and woke up on the training grounds."

"So your Minato, huh?" Tsunade said smiling a bit. "I will try to find a way to get you back to your timeline, and since the events you know of already happened you don't have to worry about messing anything up." She said smiling, but that soon turned to a serious face. "However, it's going to be hard to find a way to get you to the past because going to the past is very difficult to accomplish. But I will try my best." Tsunade promised with a soft smile. "Sakura, you can come in."

Tsunade called. The door opened despite the hole that was next to it. "Now, do you have a place to stay?" "No, I saw on the way here someone is living in my old apartment." "He could stay with me, I have an extra bedroom." "What about your parents?" Minato asked not knowing she didn't have any.

"My parents died when I was young.." Sakura said softly. "Oh... I'm sorry." Minato apologized. "It's fine." She replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Well, it's settled then you will be staying with Sakura." Tsunade said changing the subject. "Yes, thank you Hokage-sama, Sakura." Minato said.

"Sakura take him shopping so he can get a new wardrobe then show him around." Tsunade directed to Sakura.

"Yes Shishou-sama." Sakura said then bowed. Once again she pulled Minato down with her.

Tsunade with amused eyes said, "Dismissed." _'This is going to be very amusing to watch. Something is going to happen between those two, I can bet on it.'_

 ** _Sakura POV_**

"Okay, I'm sure you can pick out your own clothes but if you need any help, I'll be over there." I said pointing across the street to a girls clothing store.

"Okay, I'll call you soon enough because I have no sense in style." Minato said with a sheepish grin. I don't know why, but I loved that smile in his face. I smiled back at him and turned to walk away.

"Forehead!" A female loud voice called to me. I turned around and saw a blonde haired girl walk over to me.

"Pig." I greeted my best friend\rival.

"What are you doing at a boy's clothing store? Finally admitting that you are a guy?" Ino said tauntingly.

"Actually, I'm here with a new friend of mine. His name is-" I was cut off by a scream "SAKURA!" "Speak of the devil." I said and went over to Minato.

"What is it Minato?" I asked as I went up to him. "Which one shoshould I get? White with blue lining or blue with white lining?" He asked me. "The white with blue, it brings out your eyes more." I said while getting lost in his ocean blue eyes. I stared with a blush on my face.

"OMG he is totally hot Sakura!" My obnoxious friend yelled from behind me. This time Minato turned bright red. "Stop it Ino your being crazy." I scowled at her.

"Don't be mad because I can make the hottie blush and you can't." She said defensively.

"Go away Ino he is mine!" I said before I knew what was coming out of my mouth.

When I noticed what I had said I blushed immensely. When I looked at Minato, he was blushing like mad but then grinned at me. That made me blush even harder.

After we got Minato some clothes we went back to my apartment. I unlocked the door not speaking to Minato the whole way home because I was still embarrassed about what happened at the clothing store.

"Sakura." Minato called to me. I turned around and saw him looking directly at the floor blushing with a weird smile on his face. "What?" I asked then followed his gaze to the floor to find a pair of my underwear out in the open. I turned red and punched Minato and screamed, "PERVERT!" I then picked up the underwear and hid it behind my back.

"OOOWWWW Dammit Sakura! Stop hiting

me!" Minato screamed while holding his head where I had hit him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a perv I wouldn't have to hot you!" I screamed back at him. I walked away and heard him get up and follow. I walked down the hallway and pointed to a room across from mine. "This is your room, my room is across from yours. You have a bathroom inside." I informed him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Sakura." Minato said looking sincere with a soft smile on his lips. _'His lips look so soft. I wonder how they would feel against mine... '_ I was shocked that I even thought of that and shook my head and looked back at Minato with a smile.

"It's no problem, I like helping people that's why I'm a medic ninja." I said smiling brightly. "I'm going to go cook dinner, make yourself at home." I said as I walked into the kitchen. _'I wonder how he will like my other teammates?'_ I then started to cook dinner.

 ** _Minato POV_** I was walking behind Sakura wondering if she really liked me. She started ignoring me after the incident at the clothing store. As I walked into the apartment I noticed it was tidy. Then something on the floor caught my attention. I started to blush. There on the floor was a pair of lacy red underwear. I was thinking about how she would look in them, and how she would look if I took them off of her.

Without knowing it I called her name and she turned around and said "What?" She then looked at what I was looking at and started to blush like a mad man. Suddenly my head was throbbing with pain. "PERVERT!" She screamed at me and hid them behind her back.

"OWWWW Dammit Sakura! Stop hitting me!" I yelled out while holding my head gingerly. "Maybe if you weren't such a perv I wouldn't have too!" She yelled back at me. She then started toto walk away into a hallway. I silently followed her.

"That is your room it's right across from mine. You have a bathroom inside." Sakura told me looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Sakura." I said with grateful eyes and a smile on my face. She then smiled at me and said, "No problem Minato, I love helping people that's why I am a medical ninja. " She told me smiling brightly. "I'm going to cook dinner, make yourself at home." She said then walked off to what I think is the kitchen.

 ** _After dinner_**

 _'I think I'm falling for her. She is so beautiful and kind, but also scary when she gets mad. I don't know if I want to go home now.'_ I thought in the darkness of my silent room. I then looked out the window at the moon. _'I don't want to leave Sakura.'_ I thought before I closed my eyes dreaming about the pink haired beauty just across the hall.

 **End! How did you like it? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Updating soon!** **Ja ne!** **Sakura.Namikaze3542**


End file.
